Incentive to Vote
by Whitney Love
Summary: Everyone needs to do their civic duty and vote. Edward and Bella do theirs. Just a little voting booth action to get your blood pumping and your fingers voting. A quick SmutShot from LoverSky. Vote for Play Fair!


**Incentive to Vote**

**By: Whitney Love and Zephyersky**

**Together we are now LoverSky (we think it's catchy)!**

**Rated: M of course because we're a couple of dirty birds.**

**Summary: Everyone needs to do their civic duty and vote. Edward and Bella do theirs. Just a little voting booth action to get your blood pumping and your fingers voting. A quick SmutShot from LoverSky.**

**A/N: By Whitney Love- So voting started yesterday and our awesome oneshot 'Play Fair' but the hosts of the contest weren't happy with the format so they've moved it over to and made it a blind poll. So ZephyerSky and I need your support more than ever now. Stop over to .net/u/2334596/# and drop us a vote. Link will be posted on mine and Zeph's profile to ease in the voting process. Hope you enjoy this little citrus treat! Let the voting begin.**

EPOV

The curtained row of booths stood before me. Six in all, each a bright lemon yellow. I watched as Bella slipped into one of the middle ones. I smirked as her skirt disappeared with the swish of the curtain. I moved to the one next to her and pulled the curtain closed but slipped over into hers.

She thought me crazy when I told her what I wanted to do.

_"You're crazy. We're going to get caught, Edward," she'd whispered earlier. _

_"Maybe, maybe not," I said, "What's the worst that could happen?" _

_"Jail," she said, raising her eyebrows. "Never being allowed to vote again. Come on Edward. I'm a Democrat. We're supposed to vote." _

_"Well, maybe after this you'll change your mind and be an Independent with me." I finished raising my eyebrows. A more liberal Bella could only be a good thing._

I hoped no one noticed Bella was already in there. I suspected the senior citizens volunteering had enough to keep them occupied with the rush of people stopping by to vote on their way home from work.

I turned to see her. She was sitting on the small table, legs spread, skirt pulled up to her hips. I could see her glistening pussy and I just about came in my pants.

"Good damn, Bella," I said. "I guess you're on my side now."

All she did was nod and give me the come hither finger. I was still hard from the discussion about it in the car. All I needed to do was unzip.

"Please, Edward," Bella said. "I need you. Now!"

In one swift movement I was inside her, filling her up instantly. I grabbed onto her hips and she wrapped her legs up around me.

"Fuck, Bella," I moaned quietly. She silenced me by covering my mouth with hers. I had to let go of her to brace myself against the back wall. I couldn't help myself I pounded into her like a fucking freight train. Taking everything she was willing to give me and more. She cursed under her breath, moaning into our already joined mouths. Breaking away to bite her lip, drawing blood instantly. I licked it off and sucked her bottom lip between mine.

Her breath hitched and she hissed, "Fuck, Edward." It had been less than ten strokes when I felt her quiver around my cock, causing me to go over the edge seconds later.

We quickly cleaned up the best we could. I needed one more taste of her before I left. The kiss was fast but sweet and I exited first with the taste of Bella on my lips. I slipped back into my booth and quickly marked my choices. I came out after I heard her curtain draw back.

She was radiant. Her cheeks were crimson red with that post-coital bliss thing going on. She stepped up to the box on the table and slipped her card in. I followed behind.

"Did you young kids enjoy voting?" The gray haired gentleman running the polls asked as we were leaving.

"Yes, thank you very much," I said, grinning broadly.

"Best voting experience I've ever had," Bella said, taking the words right out of my mouth.

After we were out the door, I whispered to her "Did you remember to vote?"

She winked at me. "Of course I did."

**A/N: As you can see Edward and Bella love to vote. Don't we all wish voting could be this fun?**

**Naughty Nites and Dreamy Days,**

**LoverSky**


End file.
